The inventive concepts relate to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to chip-stacked semiconductor packages in which multiple chips are stacked.
Semiconductor manufacturers aim to inexpensively manufacture miniaturized, multifunctional, and high-capacity semiconductor devices. A semiconductor package technology is one of the technologies that help achieving these various aims. In particular, a chip-stacked semiconductor package in which multiple chips are stacked is suggested to achieve the above-described aims.